


Take one treat or be one

by Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bag & Sack DiD, Bondage, Candy, Chocolate, Cooking, Cosplay, Costumes, Damsels in Distress, Dessert & Sweets, Female Friendship, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Kidnapping, Kinky, Magic, Negotiations, POV Female Character, Punishment, Stripping, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Trick or Treating, Undressing, Witchcraft, Witches, bag - Freeform, sack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge/pseuds/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge
Summary: Trick-or-Treating is fun, even for older people. But be careful not to take more treats than you are allowed too or you may end up as a treat yourself.
Kudos: 1





	Take one treat or be one

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: This story contains trick or Treating, bondage, kidnapping, bags, sacks, costumes, non-sexy costumes, video game characters, involuntary undressing, kidnapping, witches, magic, trick-or-treating and no owl.**
> 
> **Read at your own risk.**

Linda, Ari, Maria and Aleka were on their yearly Halloween tour. All four 22-Year-old women, they didn’t believe in stopping to go Trick-and-Treat after becoming teenagers or adults. 

The four were on their way to a completely ordinary house, one of the last ones in their tour this year. They already went through all the scary mansions in previous years, and they never encountered a monster, alien or serial killer in those places. Except the one time they found a Norwegian step dancer, that person was insanely creepy, and the ladies didn’t know if he would turn out to be dangerous or not. 

“How much do we have?” asked Linda, a long-haired African-American redhead with aquamarine eyes, dressed as Dr. Neo Cortex, the evil scientist from the “Crash Bandicoot” games. “My sixth bag is already full, and I don’t think I can carry anymore.”

“I have seven full bags, and I can still go,” said Ari, a blonde with natural curls that reached to her neck and surrounded the back and sides of her head. She had candy Apple Red eyes and was dressed as Gul’dan, “I can easily carry another bag. We will beat our personal record this year, I can feel it.”

“If we continue, we will have enough candy for the next ten years,” joked Maria, a lady of Japanese descent whose mother is a Caucasian-U.S. citizen. She had her dark-brown hair at a tomboy style and ochre colored eyes. Her costume was the clothes King Dedede from the “Kirby” games wore.

“Then let us make it twenty,” Aleka said, a woman born to two immigrated Greeks. She had raven-black hair styled into bangs. She had sunglow-yellow eyes and was dressed as Kerrigan, Queen of Blades. “Can’t wait to get our haul home.”

The four in their non-sexy costumes then encountered something they didn’t like to see. A small high table, with a bowl on it which was filled with candy and a note reading ‘Take one.’

“Not this again,” sighed Ari. “I hate these more than anything else.”

“Do you think whoever lives there has social anxiety?” wondered Linda. “That would be a good excuse to not come out of the door. Some people just can’t interact with people normally.”

“Personally, I am sick of this,” said Aleka. “Especially from people who then take all the candy at once. Or even leave something nasty in the bowl behind.”

“Like that asshole who left their excrements behind in it,” recalled Maria with a shudder. “Whoever that was, they were just an asshole. While this ‘Take One’ stuff is not good, it’s still better than the brown alternative.”

Ari gave a sly grin. “Maybe we should be the ones who take more than “one” this time. Or maybe two. Or even the entire bowl.”

“We can’t do that Ari,” objected Maria immediately. “We wouldn’t be better than anyone who does this.”

“We won’t leave anything unmentionable behind,” argued Aleka immediately. “In fact, nobody was here, the bowl looks full.”

“Aleka is right,” Linda added. “If we want to beat our personal record this year, we have to take a few more than what this person wants us to take.”

“It will only be this one time anyway,” said Ari. “Just this one time.”

Linda took only one piece of candy. “I am not doing this, not to cheat others or break the rules of trick-and-treating. Please, think this over.”

After Aleka, Ari and Linda had filled their bags with all that was in the bowl, Maria followed them, making a pouty face. “Uncool.”

“We will not criticize your choice if you don’t criticize ours,” Ari made an offer. “This should be a Happy Halloween.”

“Do not worry about this too much,” commented Aleka on the “Uncool” comment. “The sweets were given out for free, like all Halloween candy. We didn’t steal anything.”

“And I doubt anyone will punish us for this,” Linda wanted to end this discussion and then they walked into somebody dressed like a witch with a scary mask that looked like it was made from the skull of a demon.

“Hi,” waved the mask wearing person with a chipper tone. “You didn’t follow the rules I have set. So, you have to be punished.”

The three who took the candy had a good laugh over that.

“Who are you? The owner of that house?” asked Aleka.

“Yes.”

This made the three candy-thieves slightly nervous. They weren’t sure about the legal consequences of ignoring a “Take One” note and taking all.

“Miss,” started Maria. “We’ll give the candy back, no trouble.”

“You have to be punished,” said the witch. “I will make you eat my treats, then use you as ingredients for my magical stew.”

Aleka gave a chuckle in response. “Yeah, sure. Should we undress first?”

“And then put into my bag,” the witch completed her demands. “Now go get naked, or I use my magic.”

More laughter in response, except by Linda who stepped in front of her. “We can also pay you for the sweets we took.”

The witch softly pushed Maria out of the way. “I don’t want anything from you, my dear. You followed the rules. Your friends on the other hand…” She pointed at Aleka.

Aleka pointed at herself. “Me? What?”

Aleka started to hover in the air. They all were surprised by this. A snap by the witch’s finger pulled the Kerrigan Costume and the underwear away from Aleka’s petite body, leaving her naked. Then the witch pulled out a big orange cloth, with dark brown eyes and a large matching smiling mouth on it, making it look like a Jack-o-Lantern. She opened her bag and made a “come here” sign, which made Aleka flow slowly towards the witch and into the bag.

“Me, get you,” said the witch, holding the opening triumphantly into the air with her fist.

“What the… What?” stuttered Ari surprised. “She is real… Real magic powers and…”

Linda slowly stepped back and checked if her smartphone was okay. “Guys, RUN!” she shouted. “We must scatter and call the police!”

Linda and Ari ran while Maria froze. She was too shocked over what just happened and would also be shocked about the next action by the witch. With the bag in hand in which Aleka started to move around, struggling and bulging, she levitated into the air and targeted Linda who just had too began running. 

“Physics and the laws of magic, teleport that Cortex Cosplayer out of that dress and into my bag without hassle and without stress.”

Linda vanished, the Cortex costume staying where it was and fell onto the ground into a little pile. Linda appeared naked in the air, above the open bag the witch was holding.

“Oh, nooooooo…!” Shouted Linda, flailing in panic as her well trained body fell into the bag to join Aleka in her struggle, adding more female bulges to the bag.

“Why does magic turn out to be real like this!?” shouted Ari, who was fleeing in panic and contacting the police. “Hello, police, I am-”

Ari was not able to say anything else because the witch appeared before her like a Slasher Killer.

“I created a dead zone, you can’t reach anyone right now,” explained the now more than dangerous appearing witch before grabbing Ari. “I will remove the Gul’dan costume with my own hands.”

Maria could only stare in confusion and horrified surprise as this witch quickly undressed the slender body of her squirming and struggling friend. The Gul’dan costume parts just flew through the area, the jacket was even caught in the air by Maria. A naked, struggling Ari was held in the arms of the witch bridal style. “So, you know what happens now, right?”

“Let me and my friends go!” shouted Ari in response, trying to hide her private parts. “You perverted witch!”

The witch was not impressed and just threw Ari in the bag which she closed with a string of cord and swung over her shoulder and onto her back, holding the opening with her hands. “I have three good ingredients for my stew now.”

The three ladies in the bag heard this and struggled even more. “Nhmmmph! Pffff, mnot mho mhs!”

“Killing them for stealing some candy seems to be a little bit extreme,” said Maria, who had decided to come closer to the witch now to rescue her friends. She was incredibly scared, but she had to do something. “We’ll pay you; we’ll give you anything you want, I…” Maria swallowed hard. “You can have me if you let them go.”

The witch in turn gave a deep but friendly sounding chuckle. She came closer to Maria, who was able to stand her ground despite the fear she felt. She whispered to her while the bag on the witch’s back was fighting: “I have no intentions of killing them. I will only teach them a lesson via dumping them into green colored water in a cauldron. They will not die, I promise. You can have them back later.”

Maria, believing the sound in the witch’s voice, exhaled, believing the words of the witch, and she was relieved. “Can I accompany you? I want to comfort them when their ordeal is over.”

“Fine,” said the witch. “I’ll take their costumes and candy with me. What they took from me, I’ll take back. But don’t reveal yourself to them until I am finished with their punishment, or you will spend the rest of the night as an owl.”

“Please, don’t scar them too much,” requested Maria. “Cooking them to death sounds horrific.”

“Don’t worry,” said the witch. “I will ensure that they don’t think that they’ll get cooked to death.”

* * *

The witch emptied her bag over her cauldron under which a fire was already burning. Aleka, Ari and Linda fell into the green water, flailing and crying with a splash.

“Don’t cook us, we are sorry!”  
“I don’t want to die!”  
“It was just candy, please!”

With an evil laugh and a big spoon, she stirred the three women around in the soup, who tried to climb out of it in their panic. The edge of the cauldron was made extra slippery, though, a special magic lotion which made it impossible for beings without magic in them to climb out. The bodies bumped into each other regularly while they splashed in defiance and fear.

_I’m a crazy witch, stirring up my brew.  
What will you give me to put in my stew?_

Maria observed all of this from behind a few trees. They were on a clearing, far away enough from the town so that no one would be able to hear the cries for help from the three. The woman dressed as King Dedede still thought that this was a bit excessive as a punishment, but it was better than truly killing them.

“Don’t cook us to death!” begged Ari.

“Oh, he, he, he. Don’t worry; you will not die from cooking. I just want to make your meat tastier and your skin more tender so that I have an easier time swallowing you.”

“Swallowing?” asked a now even more terrified Aleka in response. “You want to eat us alive?”

“Whole and alive,” the witch lied to them, delighted that her ruse is going so well. “Then you will struggle in my belly.”

“NO!” shouted Linda. “Don’t eat us, we beg you, we will do anything!”

“All I want is you tender flesh, with a modicum of Oregano. He, hehehehehehehehe!”

The three then proceeded to embrace each other, crying into the heavens for help.

The witch just laughed a maniacal laughter in response and decided to tell the truth in one minute.

Marina was eating some candy, wondering what she would dress as next year.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> **Beware trick-and-treaters: This year there is no Trick-and-Treating sadly. But as you read it is still possible in worlds without a Covid-19 outbreak. But as you have read, other dangers lurk during Halloween.**
> 
> **Have a good night you all, whatever you may be.**


End file.
